Kitty
Kitty is the brains of the team and the second leader. She is cool, smart, and adventurous. Kitty is the brains of the Operations. She is also very talented (as in "Where the Fun Never Stops," she can pick up a phone with her tail; whereas in the "Don't Touch Them Pills" segment, she can juggle fruit, including all the cherries staying in the same group, and the berries in their own group). She is a professional in home safety and hates cheating. Before becoming a Danger Ranger, she owned a puppy named Buddy as a kitten (as mentioned and later shown in "Dog Days") and later in her life worked for Global Pol with Henri Ennui (as mentioned in "Medicine Mix-Up"). She is a close friend to Sully, but she may have strong feelings for him, and so may Sully. The pair are best friends but not lovers. She loves gymnastics, cheerleaders, dancing, and singing (but does get annoyed when Sully rhymes and raps outside musical number segments), and she's an excellent fighter too. She is friends with everyone around her. In the episode "Chem Gems," she pretends to be her favorite hero, Sherlock Holmes, while, analogously speaking, Sully is Dr. Watson (to his annoyance over her calling him by that last name). Her catchphrase is "Now that's a danger-proof plan." Kitty is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Appearances *Mission 547: Safety Rules! (Pilot) (first appearance) *Water Works *Wild Wheels *Where the Fun Never Stops *Fires and Liars *The Great Race *Medicine Mix-Up *Safe and Sound *Cave Save *Chem Gems *Dog Days *Be Prepared *Wet and Wild *Go Games *Kitty's Surprise Party *Fallbot Forget-Me-Not Trivia *This is the second character named Kitty whom Grey DeLisle voices, the first being Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy. *In the pilot, Kitty is the only female Danger Ranger, as Gabriela does not appear there. *Kitty is one of the fewer Danger Rangers whose childhood is mentioned or even revealed. In "Chem Gems," she mentions having had a tiara with fake gems as a little girl. Later, in "Dog Days," she mentions having once owned a dog named Buddy, and later is shown in a flashback scene. *Her favorite color is pink. *Her favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs. *It is revealed in "Water Works" that Kitty can water ski without water skis. *Kitty's hands and feet tend to have the most coloring and drawing errors of any body part of any Danger Ranger. * She acts as a second in command in leading the team. She is a great co leader. She is also very wise. She may be a no nonsense person, but she is still a pretty good guy. * She is also a very good co-leader and takes her duties responsibly. She is very vigilant and alert. She is aware of what's going on around her. * She can also be strict at times, but nevertheless, she cares for everyone around her. She is just doing her job to make sure that everybody stays safe. Kitty is organized and prepared for emergencies. She is always the first to respond when it comes to safety drills. Kitty is a skilled surfer and swimmer. She is also a very good teacher and mentor. Category:Characters Category:Female characters